


Fat Week

by ArtHistory



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, frat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: The boys are part of a fraternity based around eating competitions...And learn of things to come.





	Fat Week

**Author's Note:**

> Based on MoxieBox's Frat AU! https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/tagged/Frat-AU
> 
> Such as fan of their fanart, I couldn't help but write something to go along with it! Be sure to check them out!

Jesse belched. 

It was something he was doing more often now than ever, a soft, happy sighed escaping him just a moment after, his belly gurgling softly. He grunted, shifting in his seat. The burp had relieved a bit of pressure, which was certainly helpful in plowing through the massive stack of pancakes that sat out before him. Gabe had the entire frat (which, to be honest, only comprised of Gabe, Genji, Hanzo, and Jesse himself) on a strict, rather intense diet.   
  
It had started with salads larger than the four, young men’s heads combine, and was slowly working its way into heavier, fattier fair.

The fraternity was known for (and even managed to pay a few bills on) eating competitions, and Gabe had informed all of them that, with a number of school breaks and local festivals coming up, this would be their busiest competition season yet.

Jesse belched again, panting now. He wiped his forehead with the back of his arm, even taking off his wide-brimmed hat, fanning himself with it.    
  
Jesse McCree was a man who loved to eat. It was the reason he’d been scouted to this fraternity in the first place. But between these ever-increasing trainings, and the ever-increasing (food and sex based) attention he’d been getting from the Shimada brothers, his stomach had been at capacity since the first day of the month.    
  
He gave it a rub, wincing at how both hard and soft it felt, a thick, grabbable layer of caramel cream layered like icing over a hot, pulsing mass of sugar and lard. He really shouldn’t have let Hanzo feed him a dozen cinnamon rolls in bed this morning, but the way the man’s fingers felt on his stomach while he ate…   
  
And the way his full, round bubble butt hung out of those shorts he wore when he came in…   
  
“Training for Fat Week hard, huh?”   
  
Jesse jumped in his seat, rocketing another belch out of him, his already unbuttoned pants giving a sharp *POP* as his belly forced the zipper down.   
  
“Haha! Scared you? You were so focused on eating! Gabe is gonna be proud, though he probably won’t say it.”    
  
The friendly voice came into view as it sat down beside Jesse, the cowboy too stuffed to turn if he was being honest, and he still had pancakes left in front of him. It would be rude to abandon them.   
  
Genji smiled, his peppermint green hair pulled up out of his eyes with an orange sweatband, which McCree couldn’t imagine had gotten much use lately. The four of them had scarcely left the frat aside from to attend class or buy more groceries. Jesse had even gotten a look at Gabe’s FitBit, and the little device state less than 500 steps per day.

Jesse blinked, refocusing on what Genji had said, his hands automatically cutting another massive hunk of pancake, slathering it in butter and syrup, and bringing it to his lips.   
  
“Fat Week?” He parroted, heart giving a soft *THUMP* at that word.   
  
Genji smiled again, the force of it closing his eyes, as if this was fun. Genji hadn’t been in the frat much longer than Jesse had, but McCree assumed it gave Genji a sense of satisfaction to pass on what he’d learned in the few months before the cowboy had rolled in.   
  
“Yeah, Fat Week! It’s the times of year the frat has the most activity.” Genji said, rather sagely, “It’s when we have our most competitions, so when we make the most money. It’s a big deal for Gabe, since the university matches whatever we get for prize money, some really, really old deal that goes back to the frat’s founding charter, or something.” Genji added, reaching over the counter and grabbing some pancakes for himself, along with a milkshake, slurping it down while he smothered his pancakes in syrup.   
  
Jesse chuckled, “So, it’s called Fat Week cause we stuffed ourselves to bursting for seven days? Don’t sound too bad”    
  
Jesse gave another laugh, his pot belly wobbling slightly as his Southern twang was halted by another fatty mouthful of pancake. How many plates had he eaten now? All this eating training was blending together into what felt like a conveyor belt of food...

Genji shook his head, laughing along with him, “Nah, it’s called Fat Week cause-” He stuffed a frankly obscene portion into his mouth, simply folding a pancake and inhaling it.   
  
“The whole frat gets fat.”   
  
Jesse sputtered, coughing lightly. Genji slapped him on the back, laughing.   
  
“Didn’t you know? It’s not usually a week, more like a month of competitions. Sometimes three in one day! And sponsors expect us to publicly eat their food too. So it’s sort of like foie gras, ortolon situation.” Genji darkly joked, referring to the birds that are fattened up until they can’t stand.   
  
“Here, just look at this! This is Anija from last year, Genji said, taking out his phone and flipping through images, before turning the picture of Hanzo to Jesse.   
  
Jesse’s blood pounded in his ears.

 

Hanzo was bent over a buffet table. Gut hanging beneath him, meaty tits resting on top of the stain tablecloth, shoveling hot dogs into his mouth with reckless abandon. The man’s normally round, full ass was swollen to immense proportions, still as gorgeous as ever, but spilling out behind him with enough width to fill up both the seats he and Genji were currently in.   
  
Jesse crossed his legs. He chuckled, the sound hollow.   
  
Genji didn’t seem to notice.   
  
“Yeah! Funny, huh? I’d never seen Anija that big before! He’ll probably get even bigger this year, the way he’s been training.” Genji chuckled.   
  
Jesse’s on-again, off-again lover was, indeed, looking much...thicker lately. His normally cut abs faded beneath a thick layer of smooth, vanilla frosting. Hanzo’s muscular thighs more like trucks, supporting the wide globes of his ass.   
  
Jesse crossed his legs harder.   
  
His breath became short.   
  
“That was...last year?” He asked, voice shaky.   
  
Genji finished up his plate, grabbing another, muffling a belch into his fist.   
  
“Yeah! Gabe made everyone, even the graduating seniors, slim down over the summer. But apparently that’s not usually the case.” He said, looking back to his phone, swiping their a number of pictures. Searching.   
  
Jesse was nearly lightheaded with arousal, his tree-trunk thighs pressing together tightly. He was hyper-aware of his own gut, both his hands flowing to it, rubbing it absent-mindedly. He’d had a six-pack when he joined with fraternity. That had quickly given way to washboard abs, now his current pot-belly. If this fat week had made Hanzo - muscled, cut, chiseled Hanzo - into the tub of sweet, wobbling lard he’d seen in that picture, what would happen to him? The rapidly fattening cowboy who overate on days he wasn’t even hun-   
  
Genji’s phone was in front of him again.

A smiling face.    
  
Two round, undeniably fatty cheeks pushed up into the happiest smile McCree had probably ever seen in his life. A fat, sausage-like arm, so trapped in a black hoodie it looked close to popping seems, traced to plump, pudgy fingers gripped a small trophy shaped like a hamburger. It’s twin was coiled around the pot-bellied waist of blonde man, secured onto a meaty hip, giving a much-more-than-friends vibe. That little pot belly was squashed into a bare, dark, endless gut, that too-small black sweatshirt slid all the way up to the massive man’s moobs, a mountain of grabbable handfuls of chub. He was wide. Obscenely so. And Jesse gulped looking over the image, tracing back up to the man’s face.   
  
Then he gasped.   
  
“Is that…”   
  
“Gabe, yeah.” Genji grinned, looking mischievous, “It’s from two years ago, so I wasn’t here, but he keeps the picture on his nightstand in his room. Don’t think he expects anyone to think its him.”   
  
“And is that blonde guy with him the-”   
  
“One from the singing frat? Yeah! Apparently he and Gabe are bad influences on each other. They’d been together a while, but they broke up when whats-his-name won that international song grant and moved for a year, and Gabe really slimmed down. Probably cause he was sad.” Genji said, finishing off his second plate with a belch   
  
“I think they’re back together though, so we’ll see what happens to our endlessly-angry ‘Big’ brother.” Genji said, waggling his eyebrows.    
  
Then he leaned back, sighing, his hands moving to his belly subconsciously. Jesse’s eyes darted there, going wide as he noticed the swell of the thing. Genji had been remarkably fit when Jesse had joined too…   
  
“Luckily we’re not gonna end up fat like them! Even when the competition season heats up, we’ll figure out a way to work out. Right?” Genji belched, looking in Jesse’s direction with a smile.

  
Jesse gulped, his hands moving to grab at the handfuls of caramel hugging his middle.   
  
Fuck.   
  
They were all gonna end up huge...


End file.
